Impossible
by Sassy Kames
Summary: My dominant James version of I from my Kames ABC one shots. For XxxAnimaniacxxX!


**A/N **Long story short: This is my dominant James version of I for my Kames ABC one shots. It should have been dominant James from the start since it was for my lovely Honey Bunches/Kames Twin XxxAnimaniacxxX since she came up with the word and loves dominant James. :) So this is for her, the gerto style. XD Hope you like it, Sophie!

* * *

**Impossible**

James has been in love with Kendall for the longest time. Three years, almost four. Even though James was the biggest flirt and player, he could never have the courage to ask Kendall out, let alone tell him how he felt about him. How could he? Kendall probably would have rejected him and then their friendship would have been lost. James couldn't risk that. He wouldn't be selfish and ask for more. He should be peachy with just having Kendall as his best friend, his brother.

Again, _how could he? _James was deeply in love with the blonde. Each time the boy would walk into a room where the older boy would be, he'd make James' heart rate speed up and make him lose the ability to speak. James didn't even want to speak when Kendall came around. He'd want to just watch and listen to the blonde's sweet lips moving, he wanted to rake his eyes over the pure definition of perfection. Of beauty. But most of all, he'd want to kiss Kendall. Kiss him until both their lips were too swollen to talk.

He wanted to tell the boy of his love for him and he wanted very badly to have the boy love him back just as much. He wanted to show Kendall how much he loved him by taking him out on beautiful cheesy dates, wanted to shower him with gifts. But the thing he really wanted to do was make love to the boy. Make love to him to seal the deal on how much love and devotion he had to offer the boy.

But it was all impossible. James knew it was so he doesn't know why he still fantasises, filling his head with false hope. Kendall would never return his feelings for him. Never.

Then why was Kendall underneath his bigger body, trembling and shaking with pleasure, sweaty and hot like his own? Why was he, James Diamond, finally inside the boy of his dreams, sliding in and out of him with deep slow thrusts? Why was Kendall moaning out his name like a chant as if he were some god? Why were tears streaking down the gorgeous blonde's eyes, why was he pulling James down into a sweet passionate kiss that was filled with love and want? Why was Kendall clutching on tightly to his broad shoulders and pulling himself up more into his body, gyrating his hips into his own?

Why why why why. James never knew this day would come true; having the boy he'd wanted forever under him while he made love to him. It was all just a dream. An impossible dream and yet, there Kendall was. Beautiful as can be with his blonde hair, pale body glistening with sweat, and those huge bottle green eyes staring up with pure love and affection at him.

Minutes before both boys had reached their climax with James filling Kendall to the brim and said boy covering both their bodies with his own load. Now, after getting their breathing back to normal, they just stared at each other, two pair of eyes both filled with love. Though the hazel ones seemed a bit dazed and confused.

Kendall noticed this and gently grazed James' high cheek bones with his fingertips. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly, eyes slowly dimming their light. Did James regret this already? Was he grossed out by what they had done together? Worse, was he _sick _that he had enjoyed it?

"N-nothing." James' voice trembled slightly. "I'm just in... shock I guess." and he was. Very much so honestly. He must be dreaming because what just happened... couldn't have happened. Kendall never would have let them do this. He wasn't like that. Was he? But here he was, still under James' body with watery eyes.

Wait, why were they watery? "Hey." the brunette gently grasped Kendall's hand that was pulling away from his cheek. He kissed the fingers before whispering, "Did you regret this? Doing this with me?"

Kendall shook his head frantically while sniffing. "B-but you do, don't you?" James' eyes widened because NO. No he did NOT regret this. He's been wanting this for the longest time and he finally got it, which still seems impossible to him but whatever.

Leaning down, James captured the blonde's quivering lips with his mouth. This time Kendall's eyes widened and he gave a tiny squeak, lips slightly parted. James' tongue dove inside, slipping past the soft pink lips to taste the sweet mouth the blonde had to offer. Kendall moaned weakly as James licked at every sweet spot in his mouth before feeling that velvety tongue slid across his own before feeling the muscle wrap around his and gave a few suckling tugs.

The blonde grabbed the older boy's face gently, hands on each side of his face pulling him even closer. James eagerly went along, heart pounding in his chest as he finally knew what it felt like to kiss his crush. He tilted his head to the side deepening the kiss earning a small moan from the blonde below him.

The moan excited James, in both ways. Knowing that he'd caused that beatiful sound to escape the blonde, James felt like he was on top of the world. And with that feeling, James got a little carried away. Being still inside Kendall from their previous engagement, James began to move his hips back before jutting them forward, hitting the blonde's prostate dead on. A cry of pleasure ripped out of Kendall's throat which excited the older boy even more.

He moved his hips faster and faster, hard member sliding in and out of that scalding heat that was Kendall before finally he was pounding roughly into the boy. Kendall's body moved with the thrusts, sliding up and down on the mattress. He wasn't complaining though. He was just held on tightly to James who had his face buried into his neck.

The blonde closed his eyes and let out a whimper, legs already trembling and moving to wrap around James' lower back. Bright lights danced and flashed behind his closed lids and short puffs of air was leaving his open mouth. And then suddenly a warm mouth was by his ear, hot breath ghosting over his lobe as words were whispered to him.

_"I'd never regret this.I love you. Loved you for so long. Wanted this day to come for the longest time but I knew it was impossible. You could never love me and be __with me."_

Kendall's eyes widened and he hugged James around his neck, pulling the older boy's face down to the crook of his neck. "I've always loved you." he said quietly, stroking James' sweaty chocolate locks before letting out a moan as his prostate was hit over and over again.

_"R-really?" _James' voice shook before he too let out a moan. Kendall loved him? Only in his dreams did the blonde love him. In real life? Impossible.

...Right?

"Really, Jamie." Kendall tilted said boy's face up and looked him dead in the eye. Which was a pretty hard task since he just wanted to close his eyes and let the pleasure take over his body until he was unconscious. "Always have. Always will." the blonde kissed the tears away that slid down the pretty boy's flushed cheeks.

"B-but.. really?" James had to make sure. Had to make sure that this was real, that Kendall spoke the truth. "I'm not dreaming or something?" Kendall whined softly because the older boy had paused his thrusting.

"Yes really, James." holding the beautiful face between his hands, Kendall leaned up slightly and brushed his lips ever so slight to James'. "Why is that so hard to believe?" he murmured, giving sweet innocent kisses everywhere to James' face that his mouth went over. "I. Love. You. It's not impossible. It's true. It's real. I want you, I love you. Always have, Jamie. _Always will._" Kendall whispered that last part before taking James' breath away by kissing him deeply. "Now please-" the blonde paused to jut his hips up and circle them against James' again, smiling softly at the moan the brunette let out, "-_move._"

And James did. He did with a heavy heart lifted replaced with a happy one. Why? Because Kendall loved him. Loved him! It wasn't a dream anymore, it wasn't any fantasies he made up anymore. This time it was real. All of it. And waking up the next morning with the most beautiful human being in his arms made James know for sure that it was no longer impossible.

* * *

**A/N **^_^ There you go m'dear! :)


End file.
